


Start The New Year Right

by sodakooh



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: And He Thinks He's Good at Hiding It, Connor Starts Crying I Guess, Connor's An Actor, Fluff, Kevin is Really Gay For Connor, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New York City, Y'all Better Brush Your Teeth After This, also my mom is passed out on the couch and it aint even 11:30 smh, but either way i wish everyone the best of luck in the new year!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakooh/pseuds/sodakooh
Summary: If you (Connor) cry at 11:59:55 pm you will see your gay "friend" (Kevin) have a small panic attack over why you're crying, to which you can just kiss him.Start your New Year off right.





	Start The New Year Right

**Author's Note:**

> boy oh boy do i love mcpriceley

_ “Twenty! Nineteen!” _

 

The sound of drunken/tired voices and cheers filled Kevin’s ears, the cold of New York’s december air biting at his nose and cheeks. Everything was slightly tingly because of the half-bottle of beer he drank and Kevin didn’t exactly have a high tolerance for alcohol.

 

Clearly, the redhead besides him didn’t either. His face was a deep red, but it was possible that it was from the cold, and Connor had semi-drunkenly been dancing with Kevin halfway through his first beer.

 

Not only had they done something illegal by sneaking in alcohol into Time Square, but they also  _ drank _ it, which wasn’t what mormons did.

 

Good thing they weren’t mormons. Anymore.

 

_ “Eighteen!” _

 

Kevin couldn’t help but look down at Connor’s excited face as the smaller of the two counted down with the other New Yorkers and tourists. Kevin was aware that his voice would probably be hoarse and most likely be completely gone, but he didn’t want to let his worrying stop his friend from having fun.

 

Kevin caught himself really quickly. _Friend._ Right.

 

He was the friend who would comfort Connor during their sleepless, nightmare-filled nights in Uganda. He was the friend who flew from his apartment in Omaha all the way to New York just to see Connor make his Broadway debut. He was the friend who decided to move in with him when Kevin finally saw the awful emotional state he was in without his family, or any of his friends.

 

He was the friend who seemed to “master” the art of Trying-But-Failing-At-Convincing-Yourself-You-Aren’t-Still-In-Love-With-Your-Closest-Friend.

 

_ “Seventeen!” _

 

Of course, none of that pesky selfishness mattered in that moment, because as far as he was concerned, it was just him and the stunning, beautiful, caring, kind-hearted boy besides him.

 

Was that going too far?

 

_ “Sixteen!” _

 

In fact, Kevin could almost say that he wasn’t going far enough. Connor, in Uganda, had been nothing but understanding - especially when Kevin was being a complete and utter brat. Even now, when they moved in together a few years after leaving Uganda, Connor hadn’t changed at all (except for his skin becoming fairer because of the difference of sun intake between New York and Uganda, not to mention the slightly longer and wavier hair).

 

“Kevin! Are you okay?” Connor asked (and yelled), catching Kevin as he stared at him unintentionally.

 

“Yeah! Yeah, no, I’m good!” Kevin shouted back, and Connor grinned in return. The way his eyes crinkled, and his lips stretched into that adorable, wonky smile of his made something in Kevin’s stomach do a somersault.

 

Connor elbowed Kevin in his ribs, though it was soft because of all the extra layers the pair wore to keep the cold out. “Kev! Count with me!”

 

Kevin couldn’t say no (besides, it would defeat the entire reason he was there with Connor). The way Connor’s eyes sparkled was so innocent and bright that Kevin almost lost himself temporarily in the pool of blue.

 

“Eight!” Connor shouted, shifting his gaze back to the steadily dropping large ball 43 metres above their heads.

 

Kevin did the same as Connor, watching and completely mesmerized.

 

_ “Seven!” _

 

In excitement, Kevin assumed, Connor had grabbed his gloved hand, squeezing it tightly. Kevin returned the gesture with a grin.

 

_ “Six!” _

 

Kevin and Connor, along with the others around them, were all screaming the numbers at the top of their lungs. Kevin would  _ really _ regret it later.

 

_ “Five!” _

 

Kevin pulled his eyes away from the ball to look at Connor, and it almost seemed like he had tears in his eyes.

 

Maybe it was just the cold?

 

_ “Four!” _

 

Kevin became more and more unsure if they were real tears, since Connor kept a wide smile.

 

_ “Three!” _

 

Said male turned his gaze to Kevin, and a single tear streamed down his face.

 

Okay, so they  _ were _ tears.

 

_ “Two!” _

 

Kevin didn’t have time to react because before he knew it, there were piercing screams of the last number before the new year.

 

_ “One!" _

 

_ "Happy New Year!” _

 

Connor finally let go of Kevin’s hand, only to have the contact replaced with an even warmer one. Connor wrapped his arms around Kevin, squeezing him as tightly as his arms would allow. Kevin didn’t protest, of course, and opted to hug the male back with a smile.

 

“Happy New Year, Connor,” Kevin shouted over the other whoops and cries of joy. Connor seemed to cry even harder, and grabbed Kevin’s face with his hands, carefully covered in the red mittens.

 

With the widest smile he had ever seen Connor wear, the redhead said, “Happy New Year. Thank you so much.”

 

With that, Connor pushed himself a little higher and kissed Kevin.

 

The emotions came as quickly as they went; shock; fear; panic; realization; relaxation; warmth. The last lasted much longer than the rest. Kevin put his hands at the small of Connor’s back and everything was going in a slow motion of sorts. He felt Connor wrap his arms around his neck, and he felt the gentleness and tenderness of Connor’s lips. He could feel every single cell in his body warm and relax in his embrace, and in Kevin’s opinion, the kiss ended all too quickly.

 

And then his brain caught up with his heart, mind spiralling into a whirlwind of confusion.

 

“Wh - wait, you… I--” Kevin blabbered, forming cohesive sentences proving to be a problem.

 

Connor laughed, tears still present in the corner of his eyes. “Yeah, I thought this was an… interesting way to confess. I already knew you liked me, though, so it was just to… get things started,” he explained, and Kevin’s face went even redder.

 

“What? How?”

 

Connor snorted. “Kevin, I have been hiding my feelings from people since 5th grade. I know the signs,” he clarified with a certain charm to his words. “Besides, you’re awful at hiding your emotions. I know you well, Kevin Price.”

 

Kevin embarrassedly and playfully shoved Connor’s arm, causing the pair to erupt into a fit of laughter. It was only barely audible because of the other whooping and cheers that still filled Time Square.

 

“Oh, Connor,” Kevin started again, “why were you crying just now?”

 

Laughing sheepishly, Connor began explaining. “Well, uh, I was just overwhelmed with emotions and nervousness because I  _ was _ just about to kiss my 3-year-long crush. And I had this moment where I realized… you had done all of these things for me. Heck, you even moved halfway across the country just for me,” Connor explained in a loud voice, not that anybody other than Kevin was paying attention. “You’re incredible, Kevin Price.”

 

Kevin, by that point, was bursting at the seams with joy. He honestly didn’t know how Connor could be any more admirable.

 

“And you are too, Connor McKinley,” Kevin replied, taking his hand once more - just like he did as the ball dropped.

 

It was quite entertaining to see how as soon as the ball dropped, everybody began filing out of Time Square and back to somewhere warm. Kevin could understand, however, since it felt like -11 degrees with the windchill and they had been standing for hours.

 

“Connor, how ‘bout we get back home? We can have tea and warm up because I’m absolutely freezing,” Kevin suggested, to which Connor eagerly agreed.

 

“Sounds great - as long as you let me brew it. You always seep the tea too long,” Connor teased, sticking out his tongue.

 

Kevin rolled his eyes in return. “Alright, alright! Let’s go.”

 

The two of them began to walk out with the rest of the crowd, and a silent thought was shared between the two males.

 

This was the start of an amazing year.


End file.
